<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play TRPG: Autumn by assortedwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065451">Let's Play TRPG: Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords'>assortedwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>autumn troupe plays the kniroun trpg. it goes about as well as you'd imagine. (no spoilers except for the kniroun play itself)</p><blockquote>
  <p>Taichi: Okay! Ban-chan's Gawain, because I think he'd look really good in the costume—<br/>Sakyo: You don't have to list your reasons—<br/>Taichi: A~chan's Gareth, because he should play a little brother role for once—<br/>Izumi: Taichi-kun, you sound kind of bitter?!<br/>Taichi: Sakyo-nii's King Arthur because he's always bossing us around! Omi-kun's Gwen because he keeps us from dying IRL anyway! And finally Director-sensei's Mordred because I think an evil Director-sensei would be so cute!!<br/>Omi: Eh?<br/>Banri: I've never seen anyone expose themselves so thoroughly in two minutes flat…<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Autumn Troupe (A3!) - Relationship, Settsu Banri &amp; Hyoudou Juuza &amp; Nanao Taichi &amp; Fushimi Omi &amp; Furuichi Sakyou &amp; Izumida Azami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Play TRPG: Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the reason my discord name is "taichi plays god". i like to hc juza as a lancelot/kniroun fan, so that shows up here! i'm also wildly biased towards particular characters and i apologize if it's obvious. i tried my best to give everyone enough lines!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taichi: Welcome to Autumn Troupe's bonding activity of the week!</p><p>Azami: We're going to be doing this every week?</p><p>Izumi: I think it's a good idea!</p><p>Taichi: See! We can deepen our bonds and everything!</p><p>Banri: Our bonds are already plenty deep though. Like, we started the troupe off with our greatest regrets or whatever.</p><p>Sakyo: Stop chitchatting. Let's start already.</p><p>Taichi: Okay! I heard about Spring Troupe playing this together, so I thought—ta-<em> da!! </em>We could play the Kniroun TRPG together! Itaru-san taught me how to play, and I've been practicing how to GM lots, so I'll lead all of you! Thanks to Omi-kun for being my test player!</p><p>Omi: Thanks for having me. I had lots of fun.</p><p>Juza: How do we play?</p><p>Taichi: There are six characters you can play, so all of you need to choose one! Then I'll tell you the setting and what the goal of the story is, and you kinda talk your way through the story! There'll be monsters and stuff! It's like a Choose Your Own Adventure story and an etude rolled into one!</p><p>Azami: …I don't get it.</p><p>Sakyo: Neither do I.</p><p>Omi: It'll make more sense once we start playing.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi: Let's start with choosing our characters!</p><p>Juza: I want to play Lancelot.</p><p>Banri: Ah? What do you know about KniRoun?</p><p>Juza: Aaah? Itaru-san's been telling me about it.</p><p>Azami: Well, I'm fine with any character.</p><p>Banri: Me too.</p><p>Sakyo: Me as well.</p><p>Omi: Oh, I don't mind either.</p><p>Izumi: Eh? I-Is it better if I don't choose anyone either?</p><p>Juza: ,,,</p><p>Taichi: Aaah!! It's fine to choose! Here, I'll do the rest for everyone! I've thought about this!</p><p>Banri: Of course you have.</p><p>Taichi: Shut up, Ban-chan! Okay! Ban-chan's Gawain, because I think he'd look really good in the costume—</p><p>Sakyo: You don't have to list your reasons—</p><p>Taichi: A~chan's Gareth, because he should play a little brother role for once—</p><p>Izumi: Taichi-kun, you sound kind of bitter?!</p><p>Taichi: Sakyo-nii's King Arthur because he's always bossing us around! Omi-kun's Gwen because he keeps us from dying IRL anyway! And finally Director-sensei's Mordred because I think an evil Director-sensei would be so cute!!</p><p>Omi: Eh?</p><p>Banri: I've never seen anyone expose themselves so thoroughly in two minutes flat…</p><p>Taichi: And for the record I think Juza-san's perfect for Lancelot! He'd look so good in the costume too!</p><p>Juza: ??</p><p>Azami: Keep that kinda stuff in private—!!</p><p>Taichi: Let's start!</p><p>Azami: <em> Listen to what I'm saying!!! </em></p><p> </p><p>Taichi: …So the gang of four knights, Gwen and King Arthur set off to look for Merlin and defeat him. But suddenly a lord approaches them! "Please," he begs! "My people have not known since peace since the demons descended on us! You are King Arthur's knights, aren't you? Please aid me! I will reward you handsomely!" What will you do?</p><p>Juza: …"It is the duty of a knight to aid those in need. I will do everything in my power to help."</p><p>Banri: Damn, you do know Lancelot.</p><p>Juza: Ah?</p><p>Banri: Gotta stop you, though. "We've got a mission, Lancelot! We have no time to stop on our quest!"</p><p>Sakyo: "Wait, Gawain. There may be valuable information waiting for us in this town. We are hunting down the magician Merlin. Do you know anything about his whereabouts?"</p><p>Taichi: As expected of Sakyo-nii! You cracked it right away~. The lord looks at Arthur like he remembers something. "Merlin? People have reported sightings of him along with the demons. It is even suspected that he has something to do with them, but nobody has been able to approach him to ask."</p><p>Omi: Seems like a good idea to help. Gwen signs a yes to Lancelot, and she'll help heal anytime.</p><p>Azami: "We'll help you." Ah, hell. I forgot what Gareth's personality is like.</p><p>Banri: Just stutter and call Gawain Brother.</p><p>Juza: Oi. Gareth's more than that. He's anxious because his dad left him and his mom, and the pressure to uphold the honour of his family crest, but he still leaves on his own to pursue his fate. He's doing his best.</p><p>Banri: I mean, yeah. But you can still play him by stuttering and calling Gawain Brother.</p><p>Juza: <em> Fucker— </em></p><p>Izumi: I think we should continue the story! Um, um—"I agree with you, Gareth!"</p><p>Taichi: Gareth's cute! Anyway! Are we all gonna help the lord?</p><p>Sakyo: Yeah.</p><p>Taichi: Woohoo! Let's go fight some demons!</p><p> </p><p>Taichi: The lord thanks you gratefully for your help and promises to give information on Merlin in return. All of you set out on your journey and find a grassy field, when a demon suddenly appears—!</p><p>Banri: That fast?</p><p>Taichi: Huh? Was that weird pacing?</p><p>Azami: No, it's fine—</p><p>Taichi: I take it back! You gotta ask some villagers to get to the demons then!</p><p>Azami: Banri-san…</p><p>Juza: <em> Settsu… </em></p><p>Omi: There, there.</p><p> </p><p>Taichi: After all that questioning, the villagers point you towards the grassy field you all passed by at the start!</p><p>Sakyo: Finally.</p><p>Taichi: You notice scorch marks on the ground. Seems like there really were demons here!</p><p>Omi: Fire demons, huh.</p><p>Banri: Start thinking about your water attacks, Lancelot.</p><p>Juza: Yeah.</p><p>Izumi: (They know this isn't actually a real fight, right…?!)</p><p>Taichi: As you're busy looking at the ground, a demon leaps up from behind the trees! Roll to determine what happens!</p><p>Juza: "Aqua Sword!" …I got a 3.</p><p>Taichi: The water splashes one of its wings! It roars in anger!</p><p>Sakyo: …</p><p>Izumi: (Sakyo-san's flipping furiously through the player handbook with a grim look on his face…!)</p><p>Azami: I'll stab it. …2.</p><p>Taichi: It gets even angrier! The demon swipes at Gareth, injuring his arm!</p><p>Omi: Heal! 4!</p><p>Taichi: Gareth's arm glimmers with fairy magic, numbing the pain, but the demon remains enraged!</p><p>Sakyo: What attacks does Arthur have?!</p><p>Omi: Ah, he's the king, so his actions are mostly for talking to people, or giving out orders. He's got high charisma.</p><p>Sakyo: Like hell that's going to help right now. Didn't Citron have a sword in the play? Arthur picks up his sword and strikes the demon.</p><p>Banri: Don't think that'll work, Sakyo-san. Arthur doesn’t have great strength stats.</p><p>Sakyo: 6.</p><p>Taichi: Arthur slashes directly into the demon's heart! It's a critical hit!</p><p>Banri: Oh, what the hell.</p><p>Izumi: I'll finish it off! 4!</p><p>Taichi: It collapses with an anguished wail! It starts to fade into dust, but just before it does, all of you seem to hear a faint promise of revenge echoing in the air…</p><p>Sakyo: Don't underestimate your elders, brat.</p><p>Banri: Tch.</p><p> </p><p>Taichi: Finally, you arrive at Merlin’s lair! You’re almost at the end!</p><p>Azami: We're all pretty low on HP…</p><p>Sakyo: Gwen's almost out of healing spell slots too.</p><p>Omi: Ahaha…</p><p>Taichi: Awawa! Don't give up yet!!</p><p>Juza: Merlin still needs to be defeated.</p><p>Izumi: Juza-kun's right! It's the final stretch, so let's do our best!</p><p>Azami: Heh. That's just like you.</p><p>Banri: Yeah. Can't let Director-chan down.</p><p>Taichi: That's the spirit~! The entrance to Merlin's lair is firmly sealed shut with magic, but a hooded figure slips out from the side easily. "The heroes of the Round Table," they say. "Have you come to defeat my master? He is evil, and I have awaited his downfall for a long time. Allow me to aid you."</p><p>Azami: I don't trust this.</p><p>Sakyo: Agreed. Be prepared to fight.</p><p>Banri: We could just kill 'em right now.</p><p>Juza: Saves us trouble down the line.</p><p>Omi: Gwen's magic can open the way to the lair on its own.</p><p>Izumi: (T-the pressure Autumn Troupe has really is unmatched…)</p><p>Banri: So we’re all in agreement? We're gonna kill this fucker?</p><p>Autumn Troupe: Yeah.</p><p>Banri: Director-chan?</p><p>Izumi: Well, I trust everyone's instincts!</p><p>Banri: Can we start rolling now, GM?</p><p>Taichi: Huh?</p><p>Juza: I got a 5.</p><p>Banri: Oh, not bad. 5 for me too.</p><p>Omi: 3.</p><p>Azami: 4.</p><p>Sakyo: 6 again.</p><p>Azami: How the hell does that even work? You cheatin' or something?</p><p>Izumi: Azami-kun, don't…!! I got a 2! Taichi-kun, how did we do?</p><p>Taichi: Awawawa!! You totally killed them…!!</p><p>Omi: That's good, isn't it?</p><p>Taichi: Merlin's lair is a maze!! They were going to guide you through!!! And heal the party!!!! <em> They were going to be your friend!!!!!!!! </em></p><p>Banri: Oh. Shit.</p><p>Juza: We killed an innocent person…</p><p>Izumi: Wait, Juza-kun, it's okay!!</p><p>Juza: No, we killed a friend…</p><p>Omi: Juza ;;;</p><p>Sakyo: I guess we got ahead of ourselves.</p><p>Azami: ...So what now?</p><p>Taichi: I dunno!! You killed the NPC who was gonna help you, so I guess you have to go the long way round now!!!</p><p>Banri: God.</p><p>Omi: I thought the GM could make things up at any time to help us…</p><p>Taichi: I can! But I'm feeling petty, so I'm gonna make you guys suffer first!</p><p>Azami: This is why you get little brother roles instead of me, Taichi-san.</p><p>Taichi: I'm going to make you guys suffer even <em> longer </em>now!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Sakyo: Sigh. Let's just go in.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi: It took a long time, but we finally defeated Merlin…!</p><p>Banri: Taichi didn't help us til like a third in, so finding him took way longer than the actual battle.</p><p>Taichi: Hmph!</p><p>Omi: The sky's already dark, huh.</p><p>Sakyo: The whole game took hours. I’m going to go rest in my room until dinner now.</p><p>Azami: Ha, you’re getting old.</p><p>Sakyo: What was that, you brat.</p><p>Izumi: Rest well, Sakyo-san! This counts as etude practice, so it was hard work for all of us!</p><p>Sakyo: …I guess I feel better when you put it that way.</p><p>Juza: Saved by Director-san…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>update: IF UR WONDERING WHAT LANCELOT AND GAWAIN 104 WOULD LOOK LIKE SEL EDITED THEM <a href="https://twitter.com/Seleayn09/status/1287696221520433152">RIGHT HERE!!!</a> i've been looking at them nonstop!!!</p><p>i started playing dnd irl because of the kniroun epilogue w. it's been fun! i have an anti-god cleric and a chaotic neutral bard at the moment!</p><p>backstory on juza suddenly being a kniroun nerd: taruchi-sama used to be my no.1 fav, so i also fell into lancelot hell. lancelot seems to value his loved ones/family above all else and can't leave people in need alone, which all align pretty neatly with juza's own ideals, so i think juza would love him. (i think juza would like gareth too...and gwen...i imagine he's the type that's invested in everyone at least a little bit, but lanchan is main!)</p><p>thanks for readin!! leave a kudo or comment if you like, see you next fic!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>